closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
DreamWorks Animation/Logo Variations/Summary
Shark Tale (2004): The normal logo plays as usual. After the logo gets done, it fades back to the iconic crescent moon with a fishing boy. The boy starts to swing the hook. As he does, it cuts to the worm (The movie's first character) on the hook. The hook swings out, sending the worm screaming until it hits the ocean water to start the prologue sequence with the worm. Shrek the Third (2007): The normal logo animates as usual. After it forms, more clouds comes in from the bottom. The camera pans down to the opening scene as storm clouds cover the logo up. This variation is also used for the home entertainment logo, but fades out earlier before more clouds comes in. Bee Movie (2007): *At the beginning, the normal logo is reanimated. Barry B. Benson comes in from the left, buzzing to the fishing boy, which is using the hand to shoo away the bee. As he does that, the boy screams while he falls down to the ground. Barry then takes place of the boy. He chuckles a bit, and the already-formed text fades in. *At the end, one of the bees from the closing credits flies past us to wipe from the Paramount Pictures logo to this logo. **It is also seen at the end of Secrets of the Furious Five but it simply fades in and cuts to black. Kung Fu Panda (2008): It's customized to represent the traditional animated opening sequence. It starts out with an animal wearing a hat climbing up houses and clouds until he reaches the moon. He sits on the moon and takes out a fishing rod, which he uses to pull up the already-formed text. When the text and the moon collide, the moon bounces up and the animal & moon dissolves into the gold texture. The music is the Asian-styled version of the logo's theme. The moon & the text fades out and the opening titles take place. The "DreamWorks Animation" credit fades in the same font & texture as the following variant, as the opening theme starts playing. The light of the sun glows in behind and transitions into the opening sequence beginning with the opening title. Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008): After the text fades in, one of the penguin's flippers (That is actually Skipper; The movie's first character) peaks in behind the fishing boy and hits him with his "Flipper of Death" to be down, causing the music to abruptly stop, and Skipper drags him behind the moon while the downed boy exclaims "Hey!" as the text fades out. A fight is heard offscreen. Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico (The other first characters) comes in while he picks up the boy's fishing rod and said "Well done boys." As he reeling in the fish he also said "Looks like ice cold sushi for breakfast." His crew gives them high-five, as the three-note orchestrated tune plays, and the camera pans down from the moon to Africa where the opening takes place, surging the tune to the opening theme. Secrets of the Furious Five (2008, Opening): Same as the Kung Fu Panda variant, but it fades in just before the animal starts climbing. After the opening credit appear, the opening theme starts warming up fast and cuts to the opening. Monsters vs. Aliens (2009): This is the last film to use the 2004-2009 logo. The logo is in black and white. After the text fades in, a UFO hovers in from the right and rests above the moon. The bottom door opens up, causing the music to wind down slowly and the boy to say "Hmm? Ahhh!" while getting abducted. The UFO closes and flies away to the background. The 16mm film starts to wind up and starts burning, with the record scratch is heard at one point, revealing outer space where the beginning of the opening takes place. How to Train Your Dragon (2010): It's the normal logo with the opening theme starting over it. Toothless (Whose name is revealed later within the following movie) is flying in the bottom-left of the sky at one point before the letters flies in. After it completes, it becomes a reflection in the water which fades out while the camera flies forward and turns up through the fog into the island of Berk. Megamind (2010): The logo plays as usual, but when it finishes, it turns into the print logo in black on a sunset background. It then fades out, leaving the background intact to start the movie. Scared Shrekless (2010): The boy gets scared and jumps behind the moon. A few seconds later, he peeks out from behind the moon. Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011): It is customized to represent the opening cutout prologue. The logo starts out over a row of houses. Several flower petals from a couple of peach trees are blown up to the sky, where the moon is residing. The flower petals then form the spirit of Master Oogway, who brings up the rest of the logo from below with a fishing rod (similar to the logo variant from the first film). The logo is also in the style of animation used in the beginning of the movie, just like in the first film. Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012): It animates as usual as it takes place in near sunset cloudy atmosphere in Africa (Where the movie's prologue takes place) and the camera pans down when it completed. Rise of the Guardians (2012): The logo is reanimated and forms differently. It's snowing, the boy is replaced by Jack Frost and when it's complete, the text freezes and dissolves into snow. The Croods (2013): The logo looks like a cave wall painting Turbo (2013): It takes place in the near sunset cloudy atmosphere, when it completes, the camera pans down through the clouds into the Indianapolis Speedway's Indy 500 annual race, where the opening (Recorded on the VCR) takes place. Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014): Sherman is replacing the boy in the moon. As he finishes making the line on his fishing pole longer, he straightens his glasses. When it's done, our view drops down to New York City. Almost Home (2014): The logo is already completed, the letters go away, as the background fades out to space and the moon turns into a planet. How To Train Your Dragon 2 (2014): The logo appears on the water, as a dragon makes the logo disappear while it passes by. Rocky and Bullwinkle (2014): The logo is animated in the style of the original show, Rocky is replacing the boy in the moon, as he moves his fishing rod, we see that he fished Bullwinkle. Dreamworks' Penguins Of Madagascar (2014): As part of the opening shot of the prologue scene, we start with an iceberg, as the iceberg calves, we see the DreamWorks logo, then, the part with the moon calves again, as we see four penguins (The silhouette of the title characters) sitting in the moon with the penguin holding the fishing rod. Home (2015): It is already formed. After a couple seconds, the blue tube drops down at the top and sucks the boy, causing the fishing rod to spin. One of the Boov drops down as the place of the boy, the blue tube rises up quickly, and a Boov grabs the spinning fishing rod, causing the line, "Animation SKG" and the "TM" symbol to fade out. As the camera zooms forward to the fishing Boov, the letters of "DreamWorks" flies away. The fishing Boov fades out, the ship flies slowly around the moon as the camera goes inside through one of the lights to the opening.﻿ Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016): We see Po running through some stairs, he then gets tired and slows until he gets to the top, where we see the moon, Po falls tired on the moon, he then sits well and lifts up the DreamWorks words with his fishing rod, the logo then turns into several petals, to the spirit realm where the prologue takes place. Trolls (2016): 'The music of the DreamWorks logo is sung in acapella by a group of trolls used in the following feature. It animates faster, but without the line and "Animation SKG" in it (Similiar to one of the TV Spots for ''Turbo & the middle of the Home variant, but different as the Over the Hedge variant). After that, a dark blue patch with stars fills the screen. It pops out, made like a scrapbook (One of Poppy's favorite hobbies). The letters of "DreamWorks" flies in differently, jiggles a bit and suddenly connects itself causing the line & "Animation SKG" to appear underneath it. A blue troll hair appears on the kid. It rolls up to scrapbook opening. '''The Boss Baby (2017): We fade from black to reveal the cloudy background used for the DreamWorks SKG logo. A lullaby version of the music is heard, with the orchestrated swell at the end. The camera zooms out from one of the four metallic "Boy on the Moon" shapes revealing more metallic shapes like stars (Two different designs), two pacifiers and a feeding bottle. It revealed that the shapes is on the strings and moves like a baby mobile. As the it zooms out, the top part of the mobile is revealed, which has dark & light blue stripes and the corporate text on it, which rotates to show the text and the shapes stop moving. Afterwards, as with most variants, the camera pans down causing the clouds to change color, the opening theme starts playing, and serging to the prologue. Category:Logo Variations Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks, LLC Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG, Inc. Category:Comcast Category:NBCUniversal